Que la Fuerza te acompañe
by Anakings
Summary: Tras la muerte de Han Solo, el entrenamiento de Rey continua. Ella es cada vez más poderosa pero su fuerza es cada vez más inestable. Cuando empieza a tener extrañas conexiones con Kylo Ren todo cambia, su poder aumenta estando juntos pero pertenecen a bandos distintos. Esta es una historia de guerra y paz, de violencia y amor, de lo moralmente correcto y lo que quiere el corazón.
1. Chapter 1: No vas a estar sola nunca

\- ¿No crees que deberías ayudar a Leia y la Resistencia en lugar de estar aquí recluido?

\- No, los jedis no buscan la guerra, quieren la paz y debes de entenderlo.

\- Pero si no la hay no deberían intentar que la hubiese, sabes que con la Primera Orden nunca la habrá.

\- No es mi guerra.

Luke dio por finalizada nuestra conversación y abandonó la estancia en la que estábamos cenando. Había intentando hacerle ver lo necesario que era para la resistencia en este año de entrenamiento, pero él no quería ni oír hablar de aquello. Se sentía apesadumbrado, melancólico y culpable, aunque el motivo exacto escapaba a mis capacidades, me bloqueaba constantemente para que no pudiese ver en él.

Yo disfrutaba del entrenamiento y de su compañía, me estaba volviendo más fuerte y poderosa, pero también añoraba a Leia, a Poe y a Finn, añoraba la acción de la Resistencia y mi entrenamiento empezaba a recordarme a los largos días de Jakku, uno igual al otro.

Recogí los cuencos que habíamos usado para comer y me dirigí hacía la pequeña casa con forma de castro que ahora era mi hogar. Me despoje de la ropa sudorosa del entrenamiento y me coloque un pequeño camisón blanco dispuesta a dormir. Mis últimos sueños habían sido extraños, soñaba demasiado con Kylo Ren, con nuestra pelea, con la muerte de Han, me invadía la ira, pero la apagaba rápidamente, eso no era propio de un Jedi.

Me tumbe en la cama mirando al techo esperando que mis ojos se cerraran para poder soñar otra vez con lo mismo, con el horrible momento en el que Han Solo fue asesinado por su hijo. Cay presa del sueño y empecé a ver a Han, la misma escena de siempre. Han hablaba con él, con Kylo Ren mientras este se debatía entre quien ser, ¿Kylo o Ben? Vi en su cara sus gestos contrariados, me fije en el detalle de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y durante el segundo exacto en el que clavó su espada en el pecho de su padre, vi el dolor desgarrarlo, solo durante un segundo hasta que sus emociones oscuras volvieron a afectar a todo su ser, hasta que Snoke volvió a meterse en su cabeza.

Me vi a mi misma yendo a por él, a nosotros dos luchando, a Finn luchando. Vi cómo le hería, vi todo de nuevo y cuando por fin no hubo más que ver, aliviada pensé en que por esa noche los malos recuerdos habían acabado, pero me equivocaba. En mi cabeza empezó a formarse otra imagen, esta vez completamente diferente a las anteriores. Kylo Ren sin máscara en una habitación completamente negra y casi vacía, miraba por la ventana un paisaje estrellado, estaba a bordo de una nave. Empecé a sentir su presencia como si estuviese a un metro de mí, sentía su oscuridad, pero también esa pequeña mota de luz que había visto cuando asesinó a su padre. Se giró de repente, como si hubiese visto algo y me miró. Me asuste e intente decirme mentalmente que era un sueño, que debía despertarme:

\- ¿Qué intentas chatarrera? – Oh dioses, estaba hablándome, parecía tan real- Es real, te estoy hablando, no estas teniendo un sueño ni una alucinación.

\- No es verdad, estoy dormida.

\- Si, lo estas, pero tu fuerza me ha buscado, has sido tú quien ha llegado hasta mí.

\- No es verdad, yo no te buscaría para nada.

\- Estabas soñando conmigo, estabas soñando con esto. – Señaló la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro- Es un bonito recuerdo de nuestro encuentro y de la muerte de Solo.

\- No tuvo nada de bonito. Te convertiste en un parricida solo para contentar a Snoke, alguien que sabes que te usa para conseguir poder.

\- Chatarrera, yo se que me usan para un fin, al menos lo sé, no como tú. Te dejas entrenar por él y piensas que todo lo que hace lo hace para tu propio beneficio, pero lo hace para el suyo, yo ya he vivido esa situación. Te bloquea, no te deja avanzar porque ve en ti lo que vio en mí, poder.

\- No es verdad, no me bloquea por eso. Lo hace por mi bien, porque no quiero saturar mi mente. Aparte que hago yo dándote explicaciones de como entreno, no te importa.

\- No claro que no, porque llegado el momento me dará igual el entrenamiento que hayas seguido.

\- Me vas a amenazar con matarme, eres predecible.

\- No te lo tomes como algo personal, tu eres insignificante en este juego.

\- No es verdad, ves el poder que hay en mí, sabes que no soy insignificante. Al menos yo no trato de ser algo que no soy, no trato de convertirme en una imitadora de mi abuelo. -Su furia no pudo ser contenida y dio un golpe contra la pared-.

\- Al menos yo tengo un abuelo al que imitar, ¿Qué tienes tú? Nada, nunca has tenido nada ni lo tendrás, porque buscas algo que no existe.

\- Cállate.

\- Te abandonaron, se olvidaron de ti, no porque estuviesen en peligro, sino porque no te querían, no eras importante, no…

Salí de aquella conexión usando toda la fuerza que pude. Estaba empapada en sudor y sangraba profusamente por la nariz. ¿Qué había sido eso? Me acababa de comunicar con Kylo Ren usando la fuerza, y según él era yo la que lo había buscado. Estaba confusa, dolida por sus palabras y por las sensaciones que provocaba en mí. Hacia un año que no le veía y no creía que volviese a verle en un tiempo, no estaba preparada para encontrarme con él de ese modo. Comencé a temblar por el sudor que me empapaba, mezclado con el frio que hacia fuera de la comodidad de mis sabanas. Volví a taparme temblando, de frio, pero también de miedo. No quería volver a comunicarme con él sin querer, ¿Por qué mi cabeza hacia esas cosas? ¿Por qué la fuerza nos unía así?

Había pasado una semana desde la primera vez que conecte con Kylo Ren a través de la fuerza y desde entonces, todas las noches cuando dormía, mi inconsciente mente se conectaba con él. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, nos mirábamos, ya nos habíamos dicho todo, o eso me gustaba pensar. Luke no sabia nada, o al menos yo no le había contado nada, había tratado de bloquear todo lo referente a mis suelos realistas o mis conexiones con Kylo, no quería que pensara que lo estaba traicionando de algún modo, o que estaba redirigiéndome hacia el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

Meditando en su compañía me sentía segura y relajada, no tenia miedo a que la fuerza haría lo que le viniese en gana conmigo y terminase conectándome otra vez con mi enemigo. Luke se levantó y me dijo que por hoy él había meditado suficiente, que quería leer algunas cosas del árbol Jedi en referencia a los entrenamientos de un Padawan. Yo supe en el momento justo en el que dijo aquello que era una excusa, pero ni intenté averiguar porque, seguí meditando mientras el olor del mar invadía mis fosas nasales, era un planeta pequeño, pero entendía porque los Jedi había elegido este lugar para guardar sus textos, Ahch-To era un remanso verde y salado de paz, donde nada parecía poder dañarte. Traté de volver a centrarme en la fuerza y entonces sentí una presencia, algo que tiraba de mí, que me llamaba. Mi mente se abrió a aquel contacto y rápidamente supe quien interfería en ella. Kylo Ren de nuevo volvía a unirse a mí, aunque estaba vez estaba segura de que por su culpa. Estaba sin camiseta, en una habitación diferente a la que ella solía ver por las noches. Kylo miró sorprendido en mi dirección, como si no esperase verme, pero lo cierto es que su fuerza había llamado a la mía:

\- Esto es nuevo, ahora también mientras entreno.

\- Esta vez no te he llamado yo, has sido tú. – Kylo pareció reflexionarlo durante unos instantes y luego me dio la espalda secándose con una toalla el sudor que caía por su cuerpo, estaba fijándome demasiado en eso, en su cuerpo, para Rey. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque sucede esto?

\- No, ¿tu? – Negué mirándolo a los ojos- No se lo has contado a Luke, no quieres que piense que hay oscuridad en ti y se decepcione. Eres demasiado buena, demasiado luminosa. Nadie te creería si te hicieses pasas por usuario de la fuerza oscura.

\- O tu eres demasiado malo y yo a tu lado parezco demasiado buena.

\- Eres muy divertida chatarrera.

\- Tu tampoco se lo has contado a Snoke, no quieres que vea en ti más luz de la que ya hay.

\- No hay.

\- La veo, te veo, veo más cosas que las que ve la mayoría de la gente.

\- Yo también en ti. Veo tus dudas sobre Luke, veo como las camuflas con meditación.

\- No dudo, es mi maestro.

\- Si lo haces, y no me extraña que lo hagas. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Luke que paso la noche en la que decidí unirme al lado oscuro? Solo conoces una versión y a medias.

\- Se todo lo que tengo que saber. Se que habías tonteado con la oscuridad y Luke lo vio en ti, pero fue demasiado tarde.

\- Pero no te ha contado la mejor parte, esa en la que trata de asesinarme al ver en mi oscuridad. Un Jedi asesinando a un niño, por la espalda y mientras dormía.

\- MIENTES.

\- No lo hago y lo sabes. – No lo hacía, estaba viendo en sus palabras la dolorosa sinceridad que desprendían, la rabia que aquello reflejaba- Yo no tenia claro mi camino, pero ver en él aquel deseo de acabar conmigo me hizo darme cuenta de que Luke no era mejor que Snoke, no era más bueno ni más gusto. Es un héroe para todos, pero un fiasco cuando de verdad lo conoces. Toda la épica Jedi es eso, épica, no hay nada de realidad bajo esa apariencia de gran caballero.

Escuche a Luke llamarme a mis espaldas y mire a Kylo por una última vez antes de romper la conexión. Me había dicho la verdad, lo había visto, Luke había intentado matarlo. Mi cabeza era una bomba a punto de explotar. Luke me miró confuso y yo traté de bloquear lo mejor que pude todos mis pensamientos:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. – Sonreí falsamente- Estaba meditando un poco más.

\- Te he llamado hasta con la fuerza y no me has oído. – Seguía mirándome inquisitorial, había algo que no le convencía de mí. - Bueno, ven, quiero que leas un par de libros del árbol.

No fue más que una excusa para vigilarme, lo vi, sintió inseguridad por mi actitud rara, sintió otra presencia y era su modo de mantenerme vigilada. No podía olvidar las palabras y los sentimientos de Kylo. Todas sus acciones habían estado empujadas por la falta de confianza de sus seres queridos hacia él. Sentí pena, pero recordé a Han. Me esmeré en las tareas de Luke, aunque me invadía un sentimiento de pérdida, como si se acabase de caer de un pedestal mi mayor ídolo.

Esa noche apenas cené, Luke lo notó y volvió a preguntar si estaba bien, tenia que aprender a fingir mejor o me pillaría. Podía habérselo dicho, podía haberle preguntado por Kylo, por su caída en desgracia, pero no me atrevía, no quería ponerme en evidencia, no quería tener que explicarle a Luke que me conectaba con el enemigo, porque tampoco sabía por qué lo hacía.

Me retiré con el pretexto de que estaba cansada y me fui directa a mi habitación con otro propósito muy diferente al de dormir. Quería hablar con Kylo, quería conectarme voluntariamente con él para que me diese más información, más explicaciones.

Lo busque con la fuerza y no fue difícil ver aparecer la imagen de su cuarto frente a mí. Tras una semana me había fijado en los detalles de aquella austera habitación, cuyo único adorno era el mortífero casco de Darth Vader. Kylo yacía sobre su cama con el casco y la ropa de combate puesta, imponente, parecía una estatua:

\- Quieres respuesta que yo no tengo. – Su voz era metálica, pasada por el filtro de la máscara. Odiaba esa máscara. – No tengo humor para soportar tus acusaciones esta noche.

\- No voy a atacarte. – Se quitó la máscara y en su cara vi el cansancio, vi arrepentimiento, acababa de hacer algo malo. - ¿Qué has hecho?

\- He seguido las ordenes de Snoke. – Había entrado en un planeta con un sector afín a la resistencia y había matado a sus cabecillas, respaldado por los caballeros de Ren. – No me siento arrepentido.

\- Si lo sientes, lo veo. ¿Por qué lo haces si no te gusta?

\- Si me gusta, me gusta matar. – Aquellas palabras no tenían nada de verdad. Miro el casco de su abuelo y suspiro. – Nuestra conexión está aumentando demasiado.

\- No tienes que ser como él, no tienes que terminar nada de lo que él empezó.

Me miro perplejo, me sondeo con la mirada y una sonrisa cansada apareció en su rostro. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo pensó. Pensó en que no tenia otra salida, en la oscuridad que había en él. Se repetía que era su destino. Se levanto y se acercó a mí, lleno de ira:

\- ¿Crees que puedes cambiar lo que soy solo por ver mis debilidades? Todos tenemos debilidades, tu tienes las tuyas que te llenan de oscuridad y yo tengo las mías que me llevan a la luz.

\- Tu te esfuerzas por mantenerte en un lado. Te esfuerzas por recordar las cosas traumáticas, yo en cambio permanezco en el lado en el que la fuerza me guía.

Acortó más la distancia hasta quedar a un palmo de mí. Era increíble que la conexión fuese hasta tal punto que podía sentir el olor de su perfume. Estiró la mano quitándose el guante que la cubría, en mi dirección. Yo hice lo mismo, estiré la mano buscando un contacto que estaba prohibido, que me iba a traer problemas. Nuestras yemas chocaron y ambos cerramos los ojos. Una súbita sensación de fuerza atravesó mi columna vertebral. Era muy fuerte, era un caos, su cabeza era un completo desbarajuste de ideas tanto de luz como de oscuridad, lleno de ira, pero con una pequeña esperanza. Sentí su soledad, sentí el abandono. Pensaba en Leia como una madre más preocupada de ser senadora que de su familia, pensaba en Han como un padre que nunca asumió sus responsabilidades, pero también guardaba los momentos en los que fue feliz con ellos. Soportaba una gran carga por la muerte de Han, lo recordaba todos los días, lloraba todos los días, le dolía. Retiré la mano para abrazarme a mi misma. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, tanta rabia, tanta ira, esos eran sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos más profundos. Me miro apesadumbrado pero sorprendido:

\- No somos tan diferentes. Nos hemos sentido solos gran parte de nuestra vida, nos llena de ira no conocer la verdad.

\- Yo intento aplacarla porque se que no lleva a nada bueno.

\- Yo intento alimentarla porque es el único modo que he encontrado para sobrevivir.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, como suspendidos en nuestra conexión. Acababa de ver aquello que Leia me había dicho sobre su hijo. Había luz en él, era posible que volviese hacia la luz, a pesar de todo era posible. Lloré sin poder evitarlo porque el precio de su vuelta era alto, Han Solo no seria lo único que haría falta para volver a Kylo a la luz, pero lo intentaría, intentaría que su muerte tuviese algún sentido:

\- No vas a estar sola nunca más. – Sus ojos estaban empañados, aunque intentase hacerse el fuerte- Yo no voy a estar solo nunca más.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe y la conexión se esfumo. Luke me miró patidifuso en el marco de la puerta, mojado por la lluvia que caía y de la cual yo no había tenido constancia. De repente me sentí sumamente débil, como si me hubiesen arrancado de un lugar al que pertenecía. Yo había visto dentro de él, pero también él había visto dentro de mí. Miré a Luke con las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas y me desmayé, todo se volvió oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2: Te veo esta noche

Una cálida luz entraba por la ventana mientras yo abría los ojos perezosa. Me estiré sobre mi misma y recordé lo que había pasado anoche. No era un sueño, había ocurrido. Me percaté de la presencia de Luke al lado de mi cama, mirándome con preocupación:

\- Llevas un día entero durmiendo, empezaba a pensar que no ibas a despertar.

\- ¿Un día?

\- Si. Me has dado un buen susto, tanto es así que me puse en contacto con Leia para que mandase un droide médico. – Señalo a al otro lado de la habitación donde reposaba un droide apagado. – Te desmayaste y no paraba de sangrarte la nariz.

\- Lo siento, supongo que me habré excedido en el uso que he hecho de la fuerza estos días.

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

\- Nada, meditar.

\- Rey. – Se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en ella- He sentido la presencia de Kylo, cuando abrí la puerta lo hice porque pensaba que estaba contigo en tu habitación.

\- ¿Cómo que Kylo? – Le pedí a la fuerza ayuda para que mis mentiras no fueran descubiertas- No se de que estas hablando, yo estaba meditando.

\- ¿Y porque llorabas?

\- Por nada, me acorde de mis padres y…

\- Para, deja de mentir.

\- No te miento.

\- Si lo haces, me mientes una y otra vez. – Se peino el pelo hacia atrás exasperado, nunca había visto a Luke perder los nervios- Mira Rey, si quieres ser una Jedi no puedes mentirle a tu maestro, no puedes ocultarle cosas y menos si tienen que ver con la Primera Orden.

\- No hay nada que te este ocultando.

\- Será mejor que dejemos este tema aquí, porque no me vas a contar la verdad.

\- Porque no hay nada que contar.

\- Recoge tus cosas.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- No, tu te vas. – Me miro adoptando su habitual gesto sereno, poniendo un muro entre los dos. – Vas a volver con la Resistencia, con Leia.

\- ¿Me abandonas? ¿No quieres entrenarme más?

\- No te abandono, solamente quiero que te tomes un tiempo de reflexión para volver y acabar tu entrenamiento contándome que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Aparte, Leia necesita apoyo de un Jedi. Ellos tienen a Kylo y ella no tiene a nadie poderoso en la fuerza, es una situación de desventaja.

\- Se dio la media vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta "que la fuerza te acompañe" y me quede sola en la habitación.

En medio del espacio, sola en aquella nave que me llevaba a la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar pensé en Kylo y tan pronto como ese pensamiento se materializo en mi mente ante mí apareció su imagen. Tenia una especie de sable laser en la mano, pero tallado en madera y lo agitaba hábilmente entre tres storntroopers que cayeron al suelo rendidos antes el esfuerzo de entrenar con semejante portento. Tan pronto como supo de mi presencia los mando retirarse y cuando el último de ellos cerró la puerta de aquella sala completamente vacía me miró. Llevaba ropas de entrenar, el sudor le caía por la frente y empapaba su cara, su cicatriz, aquella marca que yo le había dejado:

\- ¿Estas bien? Llevo días sin sentirte. – Note preocupación en él, eso era nuevo.

\- Me desmayé cuando Luke rompió nuestra conexión, creo que colapse.

\- Estaba siendo muy intensa. - ¿Un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de Ren? – Vas a D'Qar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo leo en tu cabeza, veo donde estas.

\- ¿Siempre lo has sabido? ¿Sabías donde estaba?

\- Sí, siempre he sabido donde estaba Luke. – El miedo me invadió- No voy a ir a por él Rey. – Por primera vez no se refería a mi como chatarrera- Es jugar sucio, mis stormtroopers siguen trabajando en el rastreo de Luke, si lo encuentran iré a por él.

\- En realidad no quieres tener que hacerlo.

\- Rey se que crees que es un buen maestro, pero es lo único que has conocido.

\- No lo digas, no lo pienses.

\- Déjame ser tu maestro.

\- No pertenezco al lado oscuro ni voy a pertenecer a él, no puedes ser mi maestro.

\- Conozco los caminos de los Jedis, yo fui uno alguna vez.

\- ¿Entonces que vas a hacer? ¿Entrenarme como una Jedi perteneciendo a los caballeros de Ren? No tiene sentido.

\- Yo no pertenezco a ningún bando, aunque use el poder de uno. No creo que la alternativa de la Primera Orden sea la buena, pero tampoco creo en la Resistencia. Creo en la renovación, creo en lo que yo quiero para la galaxia.

\- Quieres justicia y paz, pero tus medios para ello no son buenos.

\- No Rey, no lo son porque no todo se puede conseguir con el diálogo y la paz.

\- Si se puede.

\- Eres demasiado inocente, hay demasiada luz en ti. – En su cabeza brilló mi luz como si fuera un reflejo, la proyecto hacia mí.

\- No puedo ser tu aprendiz, terminarías llevándome hacia donde tú quieres.

Se secó la cara con una toalla y tiró la falsa espada laser al suelo. Estaba frustrado por mi negativa, nuestra conexión era tan fuerte que cuando nos conectábamos se sentía mucho más fuerte, y yo también lo sentía. El piloto automático de mi nave pitó y supe que estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino:

\- Te veo esta noche.

Aquel juego empezaba a ser peligroso, había pasado de ser un elemento desestabilizador a ser algo que ambos esperábamos con anhelo. Empezaba a notar como había partes de mí que reaccionaban ante él. Mi fuerza era mucho mayor si la sumábamos a la suya, pero no solo eso era lo que provocaba. Empecé a notar como crecía en mí el deseo, algo que estaba prohibido para un Jedi, algo que debería estar prohibido por mi moral por ser quien era. No le quería dar más importancia de la que tenía. Yo era una humana y todavía no había acabado mi formación de Jedi. Él era un chico atractivo, porque vamos a negarlo, con un buen físico y cuya característica de prohibido le hacía aun más llamativo, eran simples hormonas y nada más.

La nave aterrizó suavemente sobre la pista de la Resistencia en D'Qar. El trasiego de naves era impresionante, pero entre todas ellas, entre ese tumulto, resaltaba brillante la fuerza de una persona que se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa en la boca, pero la pena en los ojos:

\- Rey. – Abrió los brazos y me acogió entre ellos. Fue reconfortante sentir su abrazo- Has crecido, estas más mayor, más mujer.

\- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

\- Bueno, va, ya sabes que hemos tenido algunos enfrentamientos, pero desde hace unas semanas parece que todo se ha calmado un poco, aunque no tiene porque ser bueno. Probablemente sea porque la Primera Orden este urdiendo alguna estratagema para acabar con nosotros.

\- Quizás no tengan nada.

\- Bueno ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día y llenarte la cabeza con problemas, de momento yo se de una persona a la que le hace mucha ilusión volver a verte.

\- ¿Finn?

\- Finn ha salido en una misión, pero hay otra persona que quiere verte.

\- ¿BB-8?

\- Veo que te acuerdas mucho de mí. – Le había sentido escondido detrás de su nave. - ¿Cómo está la dama Jedi?

Me abrazó calidamente mientras sonreía. Ver aquel recibimiento me hacia sentirme como en casa, aunque nunca había tenido una, pero estaba segura de que seria parecida a esta. Poe me agarró por los hombros, me llevó hacia su nave y me explicó tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que al final no era capaz de procesar la información. Leia hacia rato que nos había abandonado, chica lista pensé. En medio de todo aquel maremoto de palabras, escuchamos un rugido a nuestras espaldas:

\- CHEWIE – Grite eufórica. El wookie me abrazó exaltado y rugiendo, estaba tan feliz por verme de nuevo con ellos. – Me has hecho falta, en el planeta de Luke no había cosas divertidas para hacer, ni aventuras que correr.

\- Siempre se puede explotar algo.

\- Tienes un ligero problema con las explosiones…

Sin dejarme acabar la frase, ambos se pusieron a hablar sobre Finn, sobre una chica con la que se había ido de misión. Ambos se atropellaban demasiado, tenían tanto que contarme que se nos fueron las horas, la noche llegó y Leia reclamó mi presencia para cenar y ponerme al día. A la cena asistió también la Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo. Una antigua amiga de Leia que era uno de sus mayores apoyos ahora que ni Han ni su hermano estaban. Ambas me hablaron sobre la Resistencia, sobre las naves, sobre los planes y yo traté de no prestar mucha atención. Teniendo en cuenta que no era capaz de controlar mi conexión con el enemigo, no quería ser la causa de la caída de la Resistencia. En su lugar, me dedique a analizar los pensamientos más profundos de aquellas dos mujeres. No estaba del todo bien meterse así en la cabeza de la gente, pero tenia que buscar una distracción.

La Vicealmirante Holdo no podía ser más fiel a la Resistencia. Su cabeza era un autentico hervidero de ideas para acabar con la guerra, para volver a la paz. Su fidelidad era verdadera y sincera. Leia en cambio tenia las mismas ganas, pero no el mismo ánimo. Estaba decaída, triste, enfurecida. No era una mujer que llorase ni se arrastrase por los pasillos como alma en pena. Era otro tipo de tristeza la que ella arrastraba. Se sentía culpable por su hijo, por su deriva hacia la oscuridad, por no escuchar a Han cuando le decía que se parecía demasiado a Vader. Sentía una pena profunda por Han, por perder al amor de su vida de aquella forma y sentía que su lucha acabaría pronto, que se reuniría pronto con él.

Cuando terminamos de cenar la conversación se relajó y comenzamos a hablar de mi entrenamiento, de como llevaba su dureza. Holdo se tuvo que marchar a poner un poco de orden pues Poe había organizado alguna de las suyas en el comedor. Leia me acompañó hasta la que sería mi habitación y me enseñó lo que en ella había. Se sentó en mi cama y tuvo deseos de preguntarme algo, pero se arrepintió:

\- Bueno, te dejo que descanses, estarás agotada, tantos planes y tantas historias.

\- Leia espera. ¿Fue Luke quien te pidió que me reclamases para la resistencia verdad?

\- Te podría mentir, pero sabrías que lo estoy haciendo, llevas toda la noche mirando dentro de mí. – Abrí la boca con sorpresa- Yo también tengo la fuerza, aunque no este entrenada, he notado que no nos hacías caso, que buceabas en mi mente y eso no está bien.

\- Lo siento, es difícil de explicar.

\- Me imagino que tenga que ver con el motivo por el cual Luke ha decidido darte un tiempo.

\- Si, tiene que ver. – Sentía tantas ganas de contarle a alguien todo lo que estaba pasando…pero no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo- Gracias por recibirme como una hija. – Note como Kylo me llamaba con la fuerza, note como tiraba de mí y me deje, deje que entrase en mi cabeza y que apareciese ante mí, aun con Leia en la habitación.

\- No me des las gracias Rey. Nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero solo me basto sentir el cariño que Han te tenia para saber que eras una buena chica. – Kylo miraba a su madre embelesado, hacia mucho que no la veía tan de cerca- Es curioso y puede que mi mente ya está jugándome malas pasadas, pero he sentido la fuerza de mi hijo en ti, la siento justo ahora y la he visto antes.

\- Es curioso- Dije sin darle importancia- Buenas noches Leia.

\- Buenas noches Rey- Me dio un maternal beso en la cabeza y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

\- Esta muy mayor.

\- Tiene muchas cargas, muchas preocupaciones.

\- No he venido a hablar de la general. – Adoptó su habitual gesto serio y seco- Quiero proponerte algo.

\- No quieres proponerme eso.

\- Quiero verte en persona, otra vez. Esta vez sin luchar, sin pelear.

\- ¿Con que fin?

\- No lo sé, solo sé que quiero hacerlo. Tu fuerza me atrae hacia ti y quiero saber por qué.

\- ¿Has pensando en todos los inconvenientes que tiene tu propuesta?

\- Si, he pensando en todo lo que me juego, en todo lo que te juegas, pero es irracional, no puedo controlarlo.

\- ¿El que no puedes controlar?

\- La luz, no puedo controlarla cuando te conectas a mí. He comenzado a sentirte sin tener que estar conectado a ti. He sentido tu pena por Leia.

\- No podemos vernos, no estaría bien. Tu eres tú, eres Kylo Ren, cabecilla de la Primera Orden. Es una locura y deberíamos romper el vínculo, tú lo sabes.

\- No puedes, no quieres. Tienes esperanza en mí, quieres saber que más ahí aparte de Kylo Ren.

\- Kylo – Me acerque a él- De todas las personas de la galaxia, con la que menos contacto debería tener seria contigo. Estoy mintiendo mucho por ti.

\- No te lo he pedido yo. Estas mintiendo porque no quieres que se rompa el vínculo.

\- Por favor, para.

\- Haz que pare. Tienes la suficiente fortaleza como para poder hacerlo, como para no dejarme entrar en tu mente.

\- Es una locura.

\- Reunamonos en Yavin 4.

\- Por favor.

\- Te espero mañana por la noche.

Su imagen se desvaneció y me dejo sola, pensativa. Si iba cometería uno de los mayores errores de mi vida, si no iba también. No podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta de Ren. Salí a los jardines de la base y divise a Poe con un grupo de personas y un fuego en mitad, riéndose, bebiendo. Me aproximé a ellos y deje que pasaran las horas, sin preocupaciones, sin Kylo, sin Luke, pero el brillante sol del amanecer volvió a colocarme en mi lugar.


	3. Chapter 3: El punto de no retorno

Mi cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, me ardían las mejillas solo de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba cayendo la noche y debía salir de D'Qar antes de que Leia, Poe o Chewie reclamasen mi presencia para cenar y mis excusas serian todavía menos creíbles. Me dirigí al vicealmirante Holdo para pedirle una licencia de despegue. La excusa era vaga, pero al menos ella no tenia la fuerza como Leia, ni me conocía lo suficiente para saber que era una piadosa mentira:

\- Toma, aquí tienes. – Me entregó la licencia con una sonrisa- Leia pensaba que ibas a cenar otra vez con nosotras, supongo que no te ha dado tiempo a contarle sobre tu viaje.

\- Ha sido completamente improvisado. Estaba pensando en algunas cosas que me dejé en Jakku y que me gustaría recuperar, no tiene ninguna otra razón de ser.

Holdo volvió a sonreírme mientras me despedía y me iba hacia el hangar. El Halcón Milenario era la nave perfecta para ir a ese encuentro porque de algún modo me mantenía cuerda, me recordaba a Han y lo que le había pasado por confiar en Kylo. Marqué la ruta de navegación y pedí autorización para el despegue en la pista dos de la base. No tarde mucho en llegar, no tarde mucho en sentir su presencia, de una forma que no había sentido nunca. Sus emociones me golpeaban, era tan intenso estar a unos metros de él que sentí como las piernas se me hacían chicle.

Me quede sentada en la nave esperando. Sabía que iba a venir, sabía que tenia las mismas ganas de comprobar como era nuestra conexión en persona y no a través de la fuerza. Escuché las puertas del Halcón abriéndose y sentí como su fuerza me abrasaba, como aquel torbellino de emociones que era Kylo Ren se fundía con mis intentos de alcanzar la paz interna. Su fuerza era mucho más violenta de lo que recordaba, o quizás la última vez que nos vimos en persona, al no existir tal conexión, ni estar tan entrenada no pude sentir la potencia que desprendía. Comencé a entender porque Luke tenia cierto miedo a Kylo. Era un ente muy poderoso en la fuerza, pero con un descontrol brutal:

\- Rey. – Era la primera vez en más de un año que miraba a los ojos de mi enemigo en persona, sin la protectora distancia. Me sentí desprotegida y expuesta ante él. La conexión estaba aumentando en los últimos días, no se si de manera involuntaria o porque nosotros lo forzábamos- No tengas miedo, no pienso hacerte nada.

Posó la mascara sobre la mesa de la estancia principal del Halcón y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con la espada. Se quitó la capa y observó lo que tenia alrededor. Hacia años que no veía aquel cacharro. A su mente vinieron recuerdos felices, pero también tristes, también recuerdos oscuros que le golpearon y me golpearon a mí, era la desventaja de estar conectados:

\- ¿Para que querías verme? – Trate de mantenerme alejada, a una distancia prudencial, pero analicé sus ojos, vi su boca, vi la pasión que desprendía su fuerza en sus gestos y él percibió que provocaba algo en mí- Podemos estar toda la noche sin hablar pero creo que querías comprobar algo.

\- No me importaría estar toda la noche sin hablar. – "Mirandote" Kylo también pensaba en mi de un modo que no debía. Con la fuerza puse mis pensamientos en él, le dije que no debíamos tener esa clase de pensamientos y él solo sonrió- Es algo humano, es algo normal, cosa que los jedis no queréis aceptar por algún estúpido motivo. Todo eso del celibato es contra natura.

\- Snoke tampoco te deja hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- Desde cuando sigo yo las reglas. De todas las estupideces que dicen los Jedi y Snoke, esta es la mayor.

\- Bueno eso para ti, yo soy una Jedi y sigo el código.

\- Tu eres una Jedi, pero te gustaría saltártelo conmigo.

En sus ojos brillo la lujuria y en mi mente la curiosidad, la curiosidad de saber que era aquello que estaba tan prohibido, que era aquello que había llevado a Darth Vader a la oscuridad más absoluta:

\- No fue el sexo lo que arrastró a mi abuelo al lado oscuro. Fue el amor, fue el miedo a perderlo. Es irónico que intentando salvarla terminase siendo la causa de su muerte.

\- ¿La mató?

\- No de forma directa. Mi abuela era Padme Amidala, senadora intergaláctica. Murió al dar a luz a Luke y Leia pero los informes médicos no esclarecen cuales son las causas exactas de la muerte, nada en ella estaba mal.

\- ¿Crees que murió de pena?

\- Si, es mi teoría. Por eso hay que saber separar entre el sexo y el amor, para que no te ocurran esas cosas. – Empezó a reír, era curioso verle haciendo bromas como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, tenia una sonrisa bonita. Yo también sonreí- Tienes una sonrisa bonita.

\- ¿Has venido para piropearme?

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

\- No juegues.

\- ¿Qué pasa si juego? – Tuvo que leer la respuesta en mi cabeza. Tuvo que saber que si jugaba terminaría cayendo porque me arrastraba hacia él. Su pasión y su fuerza eran tan violentas que sentía curiosidad por ellas- No pienses en eso por favor. Eres tentadora, eres muy tentadora pero mi objetivo hoy era meditar contigo y ver hasta dónde llega nuestra fuerza.

\- ¿Qué no piense en qué?

Se acercó a mi en un movimiento rápido y me tomó por la cintura, pegando su frente a la mía, aspirando pesadamente mi aroma. Su corazón latía con fuerza y el mío a su compas:

\- La fuerza nos atrae, demasiado, pero algo me dice que si empezamos a jugar con fuego vamos a quemarnos.

\- ¿No te parece que ya estamos haciéndolo? Quería matarte hace unas semanas, tu querías matarme y ahora estamos aquí, hablando como si fuésemos amigos, como si no hubiese pasado nada mala entre nosotros.

\- Si cruzamos esa barrera no hay vuelta atrás, tu lo sabes y yo lo sé. Percibo en ti el miedo, pero también la curiosidad.

Pegó su nariz a mi cuello y aspiro, le gustaba mi olor, le gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía, de su aroma, tocando la piel que quedaba libre de atuendos en su cuello. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió la columna, el tuvo la misma sensación. La fuerza nos quería unir por completo, ¿Íbamos a resistirnos a eso?

No tuve que preguntármelo dos veces, no tuve que darle más vueltas a mi cabeza. Kylo subió la cabeza y pegó su nariz contra la mía, controlándose, aguantándose las ganas, pero sin mucho éxito. Sus labios terminaron sobre los míos en un beso pasional, con tantas emociones contenidas, ahora liberadas que parecía arrasar todo a su paso. Se trago todas mis dudas, las aparto de golpe y porrazo. No había nada más que él y yo en aquella estancia, no había nada más que fuerza circulando entre los dos, una ola poderosa y abrasadora de fuego que nos recorría por completo. El beso fue cambiando, fue mudando la piel a medida que la necesidad aumentaba.

Kylo agarró mis muslos y me empujo hacia arriba, colocando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, llevándome hasta la pared más cercana para tener un punto de apoyo. Me beso el cuello, acarició mi piel y comenzó a deshacerse de mis ropajes Jedi. Yo me centro en eliminar aquel montón de negra ropa que cubría su cuerpo, tan molesta para mí en ese momento, en ese instante lo único que quería era sentir su piel contra la mía.

En ropa interior nos besamos por todas partes, acariciamos cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos, mientras fuera de la nave se había desatado una tormenta infernal que iluminaba con los colores de los rayos la estancia de un color espectral. Devorándonos, terminamos acostados en el suelo de la nave, con su capa como único colchón, con nuestros deseos a flor de piel.

Yo no podía reprimir los gemidos que salían de mi boca mientras el se dedicaba a castigar cada recoveco de mi piel con sus candentes labios. Empecé a sentir la urgencia por tenerlo dentro. Yo nunca había experimentado una sensación igual, nunca había tenido frente a mi a una persona que me hiciese perder tanto el sentido. Tiré de su bóxer hacia abajo y el hizo lo mismo con mis braguitas. Arranco el sujetador al intentar desabrocharlo y este voló por la nave hasta estamparse contra una de las paredes. Me agarró la cara con una mano mientras con la otra pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo, pego su frente a la mía y clavo sus ojos en mí. Me pidió permiso para entrar dentro de mí y yo no dude.

Lentamente, con nuestras miradas abrasándonos y el deseo consumiéndonos, se introdujo en mí con un ritmo delicioso, lento y contenido. Su cuerpo y el mío encajaban a la perfección. La conexión fue brutal, fue como si un rayo de fuerza nos atravesara a los dos. El ritmo aumentó, los dos queríamos más, queríamos todo. Escuchar su respiración agitada y sus gruñidos de placer me llevaba al borde, quería estallar en mil pedazos debajo de su cuerpo desnudo. Kylo lo vio en mi cabeza y aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, creciendo con él los gemidos que ambos soltábamos sin ningún control. Sentí que no podía más y estallé, gimiendo su nombre, su verdadero nombre y poco después el se liberó gimiendo el mío.

Nos miramos sin movernos, aquello era el principio del fin, este juego había llegado demasiado lejos.


	4. Chapter 4: El bien y el mal

\- Ha sido un error. Esto no debería haber pasado. – Recogí mi ropa del suelo mientras Kylo me miraba sentado en la silla del piloto, ya vestido- Hemos perdido la cabeza.

\- Nos hemos dejado llevar por la fuerza.

\- Los Jedi no se dejan llevar por la fuerza. Luke tenia razón, todavía no estoy preparada, he fallado.

\- Luke esta anclado en el pasado. No se puede vivir de la tradición. Tranquilízate, tampoco has cometido un fallo tan horrible, al menos a mí no me ha parecido horrible para nada.

Le lance mi sujetador en un acto reflejo. Claro que a mi tampoco me había parecido horrible, pero analizándolo con la cabeza fría, esto no estaba nada bien. Éramos enemigos, nos íbamos a encontrar en el campo de batalla alguna vez y acostarse con el enemigo era considerado traición y una del más alto grado, eso seguro. Kylo se acercó a mí y me agarró la cara:

\- Coincido en que siendo enemigos esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero la fuerza es incontrolable.

\- No es verdad, se puede controlar.

\- Solo contralamos aquella parte que la fuerza nos deja. Lo de anoche fue irrefrenable, ni con toda la voluntad y entrenamiento del mundo habríamos podido controlar algo que la fuerza quería que sucediese.

\- Eso es una excusa que estas poniendo para justificarlo.

\- No, se igual que tú los problemas que esto puede entrañar. Se que deberíamos alejarnos, tu puedes ser para mí…demasiado tentadora y he recorrido un camino muy largo para que ahora vengas tú con tu luz e interfieras en mi cabeza del modo en el que lo haces.

\- ¿Entonces estas negándote a la fuerza?

\- No. Tú tienes esperanzas en mí, en una vuelta a la luz y se que eso no va a ocurrir. Mi alma esta demasiado manchada, por eso no quiero que intentes lo que piensas.

\- No estoy pensando en nada.

\- Estas pensando que todo sería más fácil si yo estaría en tu lado, si yo seguiría los preceptos de Luke pero yo no quiero eso para mi mismo. La misma cárcel en la que yo vivo es lo que tu llamas hogar. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la Resistencia y la Primera Orden?

\- ¿Estas hablando en serio? La Primera Orden quiere imponer una dictadura y la Resistencia quiere la paz.

\- Estas demasiado influenciada por lo que te han contado. La Primera Orden y la Resistencia quieren básicamente lo mismo, imponer un orden en la Galaxia, que gustará y disgustará a unos y a otros. La República que tanto añoráis no fue perfecta.

\- No creo que la Primera Orden ofrezca mejores posibilidades que la Resistencia.

\- Por eso no debemos pertenecer a ninguna de las dos. La Primera Orden solo es el instrumento que quiero usar para llegar al poder, con él todo será más fácil, podre lograr crear un mundo igualitario, donde tu cuna no importe, donde haya paz y dos personas como tú y como yo no estén solas porque sus maestros se lo imponen así.

\- Suena bien cuando lo dices, pero tú sabes que tus medios para conseguirlo no son buenos. No vas a poder acabar con la Primera Orden llegado el momento y te convertirás en Darth Vader.

\- Snoke tiene menos control sobre mí del que piensa. Puedo ocultarle todo esto y eso es más de lo que pensé que podría hacer algún día.

\- Usas la ira para desarrollar tu poder.

\- Uso armas Jedis y Siths. ¿Por qué limitar la fuerza a dos estúpidas escuelas enfrentadas entre sí? Somos más que eso Rey. Tu y yo tenemos el potencial suficiente para llegar a ser más poderosos que Luke, Snoke o Darth Vader.

No podía contestarle nada porque tenia parte de razón, ¿Quién decidía que era bueno y malo? ¿Acaso no eran dos conceptos tan susceptibles de ser interpretados de forma personal? La fuerza a mí alrededor sufrió una perturbación. Noté como Luke trataba de comunicarse conmigo, pero cerré la conexión en seguida. No estaba segura de poder ocultar la presencia de Kylo:

\- Tienes que irte antes de que alguien sospeche algo.

\- Tú también.

\- No voy a pedirte que te unas al lado oscuro, se que no lo harás. Solo quiero que medites sobre nuestra conversación y pienses en lo que podríamos lograr para la galaxia juntos.

\- ¿Me estas proponiendo que me fugue contigo?

\- Te estoy pidiendo que llegado el momento no me des la espalda. Se que es complicado de entender ahora mismo, pero tu misma vas a comprobar que tengo razón. Que la maldad y la bondad son subjetivas, que los Jedi y los Siths no son tan diferentes.

\- Creo que te vas a decepcionar con mi respuesta.

Se acercó a mi frente y la besó. Me miró a los ojos y supe que aquello era una suerte de despedida. No sabía cuando iba a volver a verle ni la situación en la que se produciría nuestro siguiente encuentro, pero no quería pensar en su propuesta. Era atractivo no estar sola, era atractiva la idea de mundo igualitario y pacífico que tenía, pero sus medios no eran adecuados, no eran buenos, eran totalitarios y yo no podía defender aquello. Se colocó la máscara y yo termine de arreglar mi pelo y mi ropa:

\- Adiós Rey, no me cierres las puertas de tu fuerza.

\- Debería hacerlo.

\- Deberías, pero soy un egoísta, quiero seguir unido a tu fuerza.

Se giró y salió por la rampa del Halcón dejándome con una sensación de vacío hasta ahora nunca sentida. Mi fuerza se debilitó porque se alejaba. Esa era el nivel de unión que habíamos logrado, tanto que nos hacíamos más fuerte al estar cerca y nos debilitábamos al estar lejos. Antes de permitirme el lujo de empezar a machacarme a mi misma con la culpabilidad y la ira, arranqué el Halcón y me dirigí a D'Qar de nuevo. En teoría mi viaje iba a durar un par de horas, no una noche entera y estaba segura de que Leia me buscaría y no se tragaría lo de Jakku.

Volví a sentir el llamado de la fuerza de Luke, abrí el intercomunicador y marqué su dirección. ¿Habría sentido mi conexión con Kylo?

\- Leia estaba muy preocupada por ti. Anoche hubo una tormenta de fuerza tremenda, hacia tiempo que no veía nada igual, pensábamos que habrías tenido problemas con la nave.

\- No, simplemente no quise volver con ese tiempo y pasé la noche en Jakku.

\- ¿Para que has ido a Jakku si puede saberse?

\- Quería recuperar alguna de mis antiguas posesiones. - Pude ver la cara de Luke a través del holograma, con gesto extraño, no se si había colado del todo- Pero no encontré nada, supongo que alguien las estará dando mejor uso ahora.

\- Eres una Jedi, no nos apagamos a cosas materiales.

\- Ya, pero yo no puedo saberlo porque mi maestro se ha negado a seguir guiándome.

\- No es verdad, solo quiero que aclares tus ideas.

\- Las tengo claras, quiero ser una Jedi.

\- Eso puede que lo tengas claro, pero hay algo más en ti que no acaba de encajar, tienes que arreglarlo para poder seguir el entrenamiento o de lo contrario te perderé igual que perdí a…

Ambos supimos a quien se refería, pero yo también sabía la otra parte de la historia, esa en la que él tampoco era capaz de arreglar sus conflictos internos e incluso pensaba en acabar con la vida de Ben, ahora Kylo. Sentí rápidamente la desazón y los sentimientos contrariados que esto me provocaba. Era mi maestro, debía creerle a él por encima de Kylo, pero sin embargo yo veía dentro de Kylo como si fuese agua clara y sabía que no era mentira:

\- Voy a llegar ya a D'Qar, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

\- Sigue con tu entrenamiento físico.

Se cortó la comunicación y suspire. Kylo había logrado lo que quería, infundir en mi la duda y las dudas eran la más peligrosa de las enfermedades, esas que corrompían todo a su paso. Respiré oliendo aun mi piel a él, había sido espectacular, para que engañarnos. Nunca había experimentado nada igual pero también era igual de reprobable moralmente hablando. No quería perder el lazo que nos unía, pero tenía claro que no podía volver a entregarme así al enemigo, tendría que entrenar más para no volver a caer.

Leia me esperaba al pie de la nave con cara de preocupación y con Holdo tras de sí. Yo repetí para las dos mujeres la mentira que le había contado a Luke y luego para Poe y Chewie. Leia tenia una misión para Poe y su escuadrón y Chewie y yo queríamos participar en ella. No era nada del otro mundo, nada de la acción que Poe deseaba, probablemente sin explosiones, pero lo suficiente entretenida como para que yo no tendría que pensar y meditar sobre lo ocurrido. La misión era sencilla, debíamos acudir a un planeta afín a la resistencia con la flota de Poe para proteger la ruta comercial del planeta Sullust de la piratería. Este planeta era importante porque ayudarles y conseguir su apoyo total significaría controlar una parte de la ruta comercial de Rimma y acceso a otro planeta importante como era Eriadu, a los cuales también podíamos brindarles apoyo y ganarnos su apoyo a pesar de que se supone que era una de las zonas tradicionalmente controladas por el imperio.

Leia nos dijo que partiríamos a la mañana siguiente pero que en caso de emergencia deberíamos dejar todo lo que estábamos haciendo y volver a la base. Para poder contactar con nosotros en cualquier momento nos dio unas pulseras con un pequeño cristalito que cambiaba de color y emitía una pequeñísima descarga eléctrica para que conociésemos que las cosas no iban bien. Del mismo modo, también servía para localizarnos en casa de que nos perdiésemos pues tenia un gps incluido. Las instrucciones de la pulsera eran sencillas, el color verde era que todo estaba bien y el rojo parpadeando significaba ayuda.

Leia nos reunió a todos por la tarde para darnos instrucciones. Los piratas eran algo peligrosos, pero Leia pensaba que tendrían miedo al ver la flota protegida por un escuadrón de naves, no creía necesario el enfrentamiento. Al parecer llevaban mucho tiempo sufriendo problemas con los piratas y como era principio de mes, al planeta llegaba una gran cantidad de recursos que el mes pasado se había visto mermado por la actuación de los piratas y unos pilotos sin mucha sangre. Leia mandaba a Poe y su escuadrón porque tenía miedo de que fuesen atacados por fuerzas de la Primera Orden y confiaba más en Poe que en cualquiera de sus pilotos, lo conocía más en profundidad y aunque estaba algo loco, sabía que era uno de los mejores. Yo iba para impresionar, pues Leia sabía que presentarse con un Jedi cuando estos se creían extintos crearía una sensación de poder que resultaría atractiva.

Con todo atado y listo para que partiésemos a la mañana siguiente me dispuse a abandonar la sala de reuniones como los demás, pero Leia me agarró del brazo y espero a que todos los demás se fuesen:

\- La próxima vez que quieras ir a alguna parte no es necesario que mientas, puedes decir la verdad, no somos enemigos.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Instada por Luke he comprobado el gps del Halcón y he visto que no has estado en Jakku, no le he dicho nada a Luke ni lo hare, creo que esta algo paranoico con el control sobre ti pero entiendo el porqué.

\- Gracias, yo…

\- Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo porque esa tormenta de fuerza provenía de Yavin, que es curiosamente donde tu has estado. Siento la luz en ti, pero también siento la presencia de mi hijo y eso me preocupa, demasiado. ¿Esa tormenta tiene algo que ver con él?

\- Se comunicó conmigo por la fuerza y quería verme, no para luchar sino para hablar conmigo.

\- Eso fue una estupidez de tu parte, podía haberte herido Rey.

\- Lo sé pero me arriesgue. Ví luz en él cuando…bueno ya sabes cuándo. Tengo la esperanza de que recapacite.

\- Eso es difícil a pesar de la luz. – En sus ojos brillo la tristeza- ¿Qué quería?

\- Convencerme para que me uniese a su causa.

\- Era de esperar. ¿Y lo logró?

\- No estaría aquí si lo hubiese conseguido. Sus medios no son los adecuados y yo no os traicionaría.

Asintió segura de que la decía la verdad y se la decía, eran como mi familia, los conocía y conocía sus propósitos, no podría hacerles eso, aunque tampoco podía contarle toda la verdad sobre nuestro encuentro o sobre la unión que la fuerza hacía de nosotros dos:

\- No le diré nada a Luke pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así sin consultarme. En mí tienes una amiga, no soy Luke y también me gustaría ver a mi hijo regresar, a pesar de todo…Pero cuídate, puede ser una persona muy embaucadora, lo heredó de Han.

Sonrió con tristeza y pasó su mano por mi mejilla de forma maternal. Quizás no tenia que haberle contado una parte de lo que había pasado, pero verla sufrir me ponía triste porque yo sabía que ella era la única que podía ver más allá de Kylo y ver a Ben, al igual que había empezado a verlo yo.


End file.
